Love at first fright
by rita624
Summary: This is a story crossover of Codename:Kids Next Door and Nightmare Before Christmas the kids next door wake up to find themselfs in Halloween town.They meet Jack and Sally and find out that Oogie is back.Can they save this town?
1. Halloween town and Jack Skelliton

Love at first fright

It is a story comband with The Nightmare Before Christmas and Kides Next Door,so enjoy!Here is the story!Take it away!

Number 1-5 woke up to find that they were in a graveyard up agaust a grave with the name Zero."Where are we!"screamed number 3.Every one looked down at themself and noctied that they changed.Number 1 was a skellinton,number 2 was a vampire,number 3 was a witch,number 4 was a mummy,and number 5 was a werewolf."I want to go home!"number 4 said hiding behind number 5."Stop being such a scraied cat number 4,"number 1 said looking at a sign that said _Halloween Town_ on it."We are in some place called Halloween town,"

"Welcome to Halloween town!"a voice said in the night."Who is there?"number 2 said.Then a very tall skellinton walked up to them."Hi.My name is Jack Skellinton the pumkin king and this is my wife Sally,"a ragdoll walked up behind Jack and said hello."So Jack who are your new friends?"Sally asked.Jack study them for a while and said"So are new here or have you been here?"number 1 walked up to him."We are number 1-5 of the KND so back away,were just trying to find our way back home Mr.Skellint...""No,please call me Jack,"Jack inneruptend."Come with me Sally and I will take you five to our house and get you a bed and something to eat.

There is the first chapter.I won't be updated soon I'm going to my dad's house to help sale some puppies and I have alot of homework,so PLEASE REVIEW!HOW CAN I LIVE LIKE THIS!


	2. He's back!

As you all know the kids next door is in Halloween town and going to Jack's house to stay.Heres chapter 2,this is when they find out about Oogie Boogie.

Chapter 2 He's back!

"So all of you are from the real world right?"Jack asked on there way to his house."Yeah!You been there?"Number 1 asked still trying to get more information on how to get back home.

"I been there a thousand times to scare people.So here it is.My house!"the KND look at the tall house."Sally dear,I have to go ask the mayer something,can you show them to their rooms and when I get back we have to tell them something?

"Ofcourse dear come along childern,"Sally led them up the stairs to a hall with 5 doors."OK,what is your name?"she asked looking at number5.

"I'm Abby,"

"OK Abby,your room is the one right in front of me,"Sally opened the door and Abby walked in."Thank you Sally,"

After the KND got their rooms,Jack got back from the mayer's house and called them down."Hey kids,I'm back!Come down and I'll tell you about something,"the KND came running down the stairs and sat on the couch in the living room."Well,me and Sally have something to tell you all.Oogie is back to kill us,"

"Who is Oogie?"number 4 asked."He is the boogie man!I befeated him once,but is helpers sewed him back together again,bugs inall.I can't fight alone like I did last time.I need helpers because he is bigger than ever,"Sally tryed to comfurt Jack as he layed his head in his hands."Jack,it's not the end of the world.I'm sure they can help you,"Jack looked deeply in Sally's eyes and he knew she was right."Can you really help me?"Jack asked.

"Ofcourse we can!We been fighting for a long time agienst adults and teenagers.We sure can help you!number 2 said in his vampire voice(since he is a vampire).

"Fantastic!We'll go and look for him at his old hideout.You five come with me and Sally,if the mayer comes tell him I went to Christmas town OK,"

"I will Jack.Please be careful,"Sally said about to burst into tears."I will my love.Lets go!"Jack opened the door and the KND and Jack ran out of the house and through the iron gate."Please be OK Jack.I love you,Sally whinspered as Jack,number 1 and the gang ran out through the gate.

I know it took me awhile to update because I had to right it and I had a lot of homework.The next chapter is where they meet Lock,Shock,and Barril and find out a secret when they get back to Jack's house after searching Oogie's old hideout,but first,PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE Review!**NOW!**


End file.
